Regional differences in homes
Our apartment- Livingroom.jpg Rockford - Erlander Home Interior.jpg Japanese house traditional style interior design 和室(わしつ)の内装(ないそう).jpg Japanese traditional house interior 金沢 西茶屋資料館(にしぢゃや しりょうかん).jpg Utzon,_kingohusene,_helsingør_1956-1960.jpg Every home is different. Some of those differences reflect the individual preferences of their residents, their budget or the history of the structure. In additions, some of the variations reflect regional differences in homes. Regional differences can come from cultural factors, be a response to climate or other sources such as local materials or history. Regional differences will affect everything from what colors are "normal" for a home's exterior, the size, whether extended families in big houses or small nuclear families (or singles) in apartments are common. Some house styles are tied to particular regions. __TOC__ Climate affects homes... At the extremes, an igloo is impractical in a tropical climate. You won't usually find a houseboat in the dessert. Homes in warmer climates may focus on shady spots (porches) and circulating fresh breezes (fans); they are more likely to have features like air conditioning. While homes in colder climates may place more importance on heating appliances like furnaces or boilers. Buildings in places where hurricanes or tsunami are common may have structural differences such as special building techniques that keep the roof from blowing off or shutters to protect the windows. The size and type of appliances that are typically found in a home are different regionally. Even within a region, there is still a great deal of variability due to differences like rural versus urban homes. For instance, land and space tend to be less expensive in a rural or farm environment, so storage is generally cheaper. And distances to the store are greater. So, more items may be purchased in advance and stored. Cultural shopping habits affect homes, especially the storage and appliances. For instance, if trips to the market for ingredients for dinner are daily, you're likely to need less refrigerator space than for a place where grocery shopping is commonly a weekly experience. Locally available materials will also make a difference. Adobe homes are more common in the Southwest U.S. because of the lack of trees and regular sunshine. Certain furnishings or rooms are based in a particular culture. Some examples are futons, mudroom. In a region where the underground water table tends to be very high or the ground is less stable (for instance, very sandy), you're less likely to find basements or cellars. Compound style homes with inner courtyards are standard in some parts of the world. Yard size (or existence) will also vary regionally. And the placement of the home within the surrounding land can be culturally influenced. Security factors will be different. In many rural places, homes are rarely locked. In other places, home security has a major impact on the design of the building. Keep in mind that what you see of homes in other parts of the world tend toward the extremes. On television shows and movies we often see the homes of the rich. For instance, everyone in India does not live in a palace or a slum. Famous homes tend to be those of the rich, and natural disasters and charitable drives focus on the worst hit, usually the poor. Regional highlights Turkey Materials vary by region: wood in the north, stone and brick in the central area, stone and wood in the south. The styles were influenced by both Turkish and Islamic cultures. Women, especially in urban homes, were excluded from public life, so the homes had communal areas and the homes focus on open, inward areas, with the lower front-facing floor having few windows, and upper story windows having lattice work screens that would allow light in and women to look out without being seen.Houses, 'Turkish Cultural Foundation', (version on 1 April 2012). U.S.A. In the U.S.A. homes are mostly for nuclear families. In the warmer areas, they have more space that is open to the outside, carports, porches. In the north, where the winters are longer and produce more snow and ice, a house is more likely to have a mudroom or hallway where people can pull on coats and boots, mittens, gloves, and when they come back a place to put this outerwear without dirtying the rest of the home. A large proportion of homes are single family dwellings. In cities, apartments and condominiums are more common. Related * secondary suite References Category:Structures